


Painkiller

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, St. Louis Cardinals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's pretty sure he can feel his skin blistering and cracking, peeling off in long jerky-like strips under the unforgiving Arizona sky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becausemagnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausemagnets/gifts).



> Wrote this for [**drummergroupie**](http://drummergroupie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Mulder kind of misses Orlando and its damp heat. He's pretty sure he can feel his skin blistering and cracking, peeling off in long jerky-like strips under the unforgiving Arizona sky.

At least the heat's taking his mind off his shoulder and his hip. Carpenter is coming back from an injury too. Two years in a row, in fact. Mulder has no room to complain.

Carpenter treats him to beers at a local bar their first day. They small-talk about their lives (Carpenter has a wife and kids, Mulder has neither) and their injury histories.

Mulder tells him about the shoulder and the hip. Carpenter tells him about his shoulder and his elbow. They start up an injury drinking game, which Carpenter wins easily.

It isn't until they stumble out of the bar at three in the morning that Mulder realizes he hasn't been in any pain. So he invites Carpenter back to his room. Better Carpenter than loading up on Vicodin, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
